El primer paso
by mestisay
Summary: Una simple frase da lugar a que House y Cuddy se decidan a dar "el paso".


**El primer paso**

"Ya sabes lo que quiero..." Y en lugar de cruzarle la cara en ese mismo instante, ella simplemente, cedió. Quizás porque, en realidad, ansiaba tanto como él que pasara. Quizás porque, en realidad, lo que él quería era lo mismo que quería ella. Porque cuando sintió sus manos sobre la piel de su cintura, creyó que ardería por combustión espontánea. Porque cuando sintió sus labios bajando por su vientre, supo que aquello era la felicidad. Porque cuando él susurró su nombre en su oído, ya estaba segura de que, no importaba cuánto dolor le causara él día a día, ella cedería una y mil veces.

"Sí, ya lo sé..." Eso no lo esperaba. Había pensado que, seguramente, después de su frase "ingeniosa", la mano de la mujer haría impacto en su cara, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que ella dijese aquello, que accediera a sus deseos. Sí, porque, por mucho que se jurase a sí mismo que había sido una broma más, era lo que quería y quería que ella dijese que sí. Creyó haber descubierto el lugar donde podía ser él mismo, donde no importaba si era ingenioso ni sarcástico o incluso hiriente, porque ella lo desarmaba con sólo mirarle. Pensó que sería capaz de quedarse en aquella cama hasta el fin de sus días, besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañía y permitiendo que ella le correspondiera.

"¿Lo sabes?" Ella sólo sonrió ante su cara de asombro. Le encantaba pillarle por sorpresa, porque sabía que las cosas que no podía controlar eran las que más llamaban su atención. Más tarde, mientras él dormía, supo que no debían haberlo hecho, que no debería haber cedido, que no tendría que haber dejado que su corazón le ganara a su cabeza. No porque hubiese estado mal ni porque hubiera sido un error (todo lo contrario), sino porque se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos, de cuánto extrañaba que fuera él quien le hiciera perder el control, que fuera él quien consiguiera que de su boca, la única palabra coherente que escapara, fuera su nombre. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero sabía que él no cambiaría por ella y ella no le obligaría a cambiar, porque, en el fondo, ella le quería así. Stacy se marchó cuando no pudo cambiarle. Cameron desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que "no tenía arreglo". Y ella... Ella que le quería tal y como era, sólo era digna de pasar una mísera noche con él.

"House, es lo que quieres. Sólo tienes que acercarte y cogerlo." Cuando la besó, sintió que podría quedarse toda la noche pegado a esos labios que le incitaban, le instaban a seguir. El gemido que escapó de ella, lo excitó aún más. La tomó por la cintura y la empujó hasta pegarla contra la pared que estaba de frente a él. Volvió a besarla, con ansia, con desesperación, pero ella marcaba un ritmo diferente, un ritmo que, sin saber por qué, necesitó seguir. Sus manos intentaban desvestirla a toda prisa, pero hasta sus oídos llegaron las palabras que esperaba escuchar: "No necesitas ir tan rápido, Greg..." La oyó susurrar de manera tan dulce, que, en la oscuridad de la sala de su propia casa, cerró los ojos, consciente de que ella no podía ver su expresión de alivio, y respiró hondo. "Estoy aquí, no voy a marcharme." Por primera vez en muchos años, le temblaron las manos estando con una mujer, y esperó que, con la emoción del momento, Cuddy no se diera cuenta.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que..." Ella lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo explicara. Lo supo cuando notó el temblor de sus manos y no separó su boca de la suya para preguntarle si estaba bien, si estaba seguro de aquello o si quería seguir, porque sabía que en los tres casos, la respuesta era afirmativa, pero que, al igual que ella, ya estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando todo acabase, cuando después del desenfreno se mirasen a los ojos y vieran lo mismo que la última vez, lo mismo que vieron cuando se besaron meses atrás en casa de Cuddy. Con sus manos, rodeó su cuello para poder besarlo como él se merecía. A pesar de lo que el resto del mundo pensara, ella sólo veía al hombre que ahora se mostraba débil ante ella. Le veía de esa manera en el trabajo y fuera de él, cuando se burlaba de ella y cuando (en rara ocasión) le hacía algún cumplido, cuando la humillaba y cuando le soltaba alguna de sus genialidades y la sacaba del fango en el que ella misma se metía.

Abandonó la boca femenina, para llevar la suya propia hasta el cuello que se ofrecía gustoso a sus caricias. Sintió el pulso firme de Cuddy, y se preguntó cómo era posible que aún estuviera tan tranquila cuando a él el corazón le latía desbocado. Las manos de ella tiraron del pelo de House para dirigir sus bocas a un nuevo encuentro. Él apretó su cuerpo contra el torso semidesnudo de ella y sintió el impulso de poseerla allí mismo, de pie, sin necesidad de esperar a llegar a la cama. Bajó su mano de la cintura a la cadera y de la cadera al muslo, para ayudarla a elevar la pierna y poder subirle la falda. Esa misma mano, se coló por su ropa interior sin pedir permiso, siendo recibida con un suspiro y los dientes de la Decana aprisionando levemente el labio inferior del médico. "Greg..." Su nombre escapó de los labios de Cuddy la primera vez que la llevó al éxtasis, allí, de pie, contra la pared de su salón, en la penumbra de la sala, casi sin quitarse la ropa.

Oírla gritar su nombre acrecentaba su deseo. Saber a ciencia cierta que ella deseaba estar con él tanto como él con ella, le hacía sentir que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía: cualquiera en el que estuviese con ella, los dos entregándose el uno a otro. Las piernas de Cuddy no lograron sostenerla después del placer obtenido. Sus rodillas flaquearon levemente y su espalda resbaló por la pared antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por los brazos de House.

"Ven..." Aquello significaba un mundo que duraría sólo una noche, pero que a Cuddy no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ella había comenzado recibiendo placer, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de devolverlo. Al llegar a la habitación, House pareció arrepentirse de haber dejado que ella traspasase la seguridad que le ofrecía estar en el salón, estar en un lugar donde fuese él quien tuviera el control, quien se mostrase fuerte. Pero en su habitación, en su cama, en aquel lugar tan íntimo, era Cuddy quien podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara. Cuddy lo observaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, sonriendo, conociendo de sobra lo que pasaba por su mente, sabiendo que ahora era ella la que tenía que jugar sus cartas con cuidado porque un paso en falso, podía hacer que House la echara a patadas de su casa, a pesar de los minutos anteriores.

Con cuidado, tomó las manos de House y las apartó de su cara, mirándole a los ojos. Negó levemente con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, acercándose a él para besarle en los labios, de forma tierna, sólo labio contra labio, nada más. "¿Estás bien...?" Si no hubiesen estado solos, House no la habría escuchado, pero en el silencio de la habitación, el susurro de Cuddy y la suavidad de sus labios, que rozaban los suyos mientras pronunciaba la frase, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Él sólo acertó a asentir y a cerrar los ojos mientras juntaba su boca con la de Cuddy, esta vez, de forma más pasional. Ella soltó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas, y él colocó las suyas en la espalda femenina, acercándola más a él. El minuto siguiente, pasó sin que House se diera cuenta, porque cuando volvió a ser capaz de tomar conciencia de la situación, su espalda chocaba contra las sábanas y Cuddy se acomodaba sobre él.

"Espera, quiero ser yo el que..." Ella le hizo callar besándole de lleno, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Comenzó a moverse sobre él, consiguiendo que House se olvidase de lo que iba a decir, y lo cambiase por un suspiro entrecortado. Las manos del médico se adueñaron de las caderas de Cuddy, y las de la Decana encontraron apoyo en el pecho de House. Casi sin decir una sola palabra, todo acabó. Esta vez, Cuddy no pronunció nombre alguno, y House se mordió la lengua para ni siquiera susurrar el de ella.

Cuando se miraron, no ocurrió lo que Cuddy imaginó que pasaría. House le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió de forma pícara, esa forma tan característica en él. Ante esa sonrisa, fue ella la primera que estalló en una carcajada provocada por la inusitada calma de la situación. A su risa, siguió la de él, aunque no de forma tan estruendosa; no quiso evitar escuchar el regalo que le brindaba Cuddy.

Alrededor de media hora después, Cuddy descansaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de House, y él no tenía muy claro dónde tenía que colocar su mano, y a ratos, acariciaba el hombro desnudo de ella o su pelo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? – le preguntó mirando al techo.

- Depende – ella tampoco le miró - ¿Tú quieres que me quede?

House no respondió inmediatamente, y eso descolocó a Cuddy, que esperaba un no rotundo por parte del médico - ¿Tú quieres quedarte? – le dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que ese juego de responder con otra pregunta, la pondría de los nervios.

- No empieces con eso.

- ¿Con qué?

- ¿Con qué? Con que yo te pregunto algo serio y tú nunca respondes de forma sincera. ¿Quieres que me quede o no? – se había sentado en la cama y ahora sí que podían mirarse a la cara.

Ahora fue el turno de él para levantarse y ponerse a la misma altura que ella, acariciar su mejilla y juntar sus labios en un beso suave.

- ¿Entonces, me quedo o no? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Mañana seremos los de siempre... Esta noche no – tras decir eso, y con su mano aún en la mejilla de Cuddy, la hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama mientras la besaba, dando continuación a una noche demasiado corta para ambos, pero que ninguno dudaba que más temprano que tarde, se volvería a repetir.


End file.
